


【好兆头】坏孩子 1

by shirleysmile



Series: 【好兆头】坏孩子 pwp（坏学生C x 双性校长A） [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile
Summary: 坏学生C x 双性校长A*年下|囚禁|rape|双性鲍鱼|脏泥黄暴chapter1：被绑在家中为学生口的校长先生





	【好兆头】坏孩子 1

Chapter 1

克鲁利的汗顺着脖子流进衬衫领子中，一阵一阵地发热，粘腻得要命。头顶上的太阳让人睁不开眼，裹在红色球袜下的小腿又热又汗。  
他快走几步，推开院门。用钥匙打开门，宽敞的屋里一片午后沉沉的寂静，窗帘半掩着，昏暗又闷热。  
大男孩脱掉钉鞋，撸了一把被汗水浸湿的红发，将垂在眼前的几缕拨到一旁。他把盒子扔到沙发上，从冰箱里拿出一罐冒着白气的百事可乐，清脆响声后打开了拉环，咕嘟嘟灌下去半听。  
克鲁利擦擦嘴，感到浑身舒畅，心里跳跃着一点能够燃烧起一场大火的小苗。  
妈的，就是今天了，我非得好好让他感受感受不可。  
他重新拿起沙发上的盒子，向紧闭着门的自己的房间走去。  
他知道门后等待自己的是什么。

看到自己年轻的学生拿着可乐推门而入，双手被束缚在身后的亚茨拉菲尔动了一下，难堪地缩了缩身子。  
此时，“屠宰场”校长的姿势可和优雅无涉。  
他跪在地上，双手被绑在身后，并死死地拴在了钉在角落里的一根钢制的管子上。那是曾经小克鲁利还睡在一张上下铺时，用来滑到地上的管子，现在它派上了更成人的用场。

亚茨拉菲尔校长打着领带，白衬衫又皱又乱，紧绷在西裤下的大腿肉鼓鼓囊囊。  
和严肃的打扮形成鲜明对比的是他现在的样子——从第二颗扣子到腹部的扣子都被解开了，衬衫被大大地撕开拉到两边，露出了一对饱满鼓胀的胸脯。  
“奶子”，克鲁利这么称呼它们，而且在撕开他衬衫时说了很多其他不雅的脏话。  
那对可怜的奶子暴露在开着冷气的空气中，顶端的艳红的小尖已经由最开始的敏感挺立，变得柔软了一些。但在克鲁利进来后，它们随着主人急促的喘息而抬起落下，又开始偷偷翘起来，可怜兮兮地暴露在大男生的视线中，让人恨不得捏住好好玩一番。

即将升入上六年级的学生面无表情地举着可乐，攥着安全套，向跪坐在地上的校长走去。

亚茨拉菲尔摇着头，紧张地抿紧唇。奶油色的卷发蓬松又有型，毫无疑问，喜欢在grindr上交友的校长先生经常打理自己的发型。  
“克鲁利。”校长低声说，“你不知道自己在干什么。”  
“我很确切地知道我在干什么。”克鲁利蹲下，抬起骨节分明的手，滑过校长粉润的唇，“我要和我的男朋友上床，先生。”  
“我说了那是个误会。”被绑在管子上的校长不安地眨着眼睛，向后躲闪，后脑勺抵在了冷冰冰的钢管上。

克鲁利微笑了一下，琥珀色的瞳孔在百叶窗透进来的光下像是金色的，还闪闪发光，“我知道你看我不顺眼，先生。你是个古怪的校长——竟然不喜欢奥林匹克学院的准级长。”

他的双手捏住了校长的奶子，抓了满满一手。在推拒挣扎的衣料摩擦声中，克鲁利成功地低下头，吮吸住了亚茨拉菲尔校长艳红色成熟的乳晕和乳头，大力地吸吮它，就像对待一位哺乳期的母亲。同时，另一边的乳头没有被他冷落，他用淫靡的手法揉捏它、挑逗它，直到那个可怜的小尖尖又硬又热，乳晕敏感地缩小变硬，乳头在男生手中挺立绽放。

亚茨拉菲尔在从胸口蔓延到小腹的奇异快感中软下了腰肢。他无力地倒在钢管上，仰着修长漂亮的雪白脖颈喘息，感受着乳头被舔舐吮吸的快感。

被一个比自己小了快二十岁的男孩趴在胸前吃吮乳头，上帝啊——这不能够——

克鲁利的手慢慢向下摸去，隔着西裤揉弄校长先生已经悄悄硬起来的阴茎。亚茨拉菲尔校长立即敏感地夹紧了双腿，挣扎着拒绝男生的触碰，“停下，克鲁利，你现在停下还来得及——”他高声斥责，但声音发虚，一听便知是色厉内荏的角色。

叛逆是这个年纪的男孩的天性，更别说奥林匹克院无法无天、心高气傲的级长。亚茨拉菲尔校长越是扭着丰满的屁股拒绝他的手抚摸阴茎，上六年纪学生克鲁利就越要抓住他，狠狠地压制他的反抗，把他剥得一干二净、更让他感到羞耻地玩弄他。

双手被死死束缚在身后的校长无力抵抗。他精致优良的皮带被学生灵敏又精准地打开，皮带扣发出冷冰冰的碰撞声，随后应该是拉链了——克鲁利挤进校长的双腿之间，头死死地压校长的肩膀，用猥亵的姿势纠缠着拉开了他的拉链，然后用力拉下他的西裤和内裤。

硬邦邦的粉嫩阴茎跳了出来。  
伴随着亚茨拉菲尔校长难堪又哀求着的喘息，是克鲁利咕咚一声咽了唾沫的声音。  
校长的阴茎……竟然是粉色的！看在上帝的份上。  
而且形状漂亮，又健康又青涩。不是太雄伟的尺寸，但是谁也不能要求一个喜欢在午后吃焦糖布丁的奶油色男人有一根巨屌。相反，这样一根可爱的鸡巴才是他该有的。

但随即，克鲁利发现了一点古怪的地方。

亚茨拉菲尔校长浑身蜷缩起来，努力地弓着腰，似乎想把自己蜷成一个团。两腿更是竭力般夹紧，大腿根肉眼可见地在颤抖。他低着头，看不清表情，但连他柔软卷曲的发丝都透露着恐惧。

这让克鲁利感到了一点心软。

“你不该在知道我是你的学生后就勒令我退学的，亚茨拉菲尔校长。”他伸出修长的手指，夹住粉嫩的龟头，大拇指轻轻在上面抚弄，激起遭遇被学生猥亵的男人一阵战栗，“你知道我爸爸的身份……我不会被退学，甚至我在这里操上你一个假期都不会有人把我怎么样。你为什么那么讨厌我呢？你让我真生气，先生……”  
大男生越说越气，甚至觉得自己受到的不公平待遇理应得到这样的赔偿。他泄愤似的撸了几把校长的阴茎，低着头的亚茨拉菲尔校长抖得更厉害了。

“克鲁利……”他低低地、颤抖着说，“你是个好孩子，那是我的错，我很抱歉。”他抬起头来，用小鹿一般温顺又恐惧的目光看着他，“但别这么做，这不是个正确的方法。”  
这个眼神更加刺激到了血气方刚、蠢蠢欲动的学生。

“那什么才是？”他粗着嗓子问，“不如你给我口一次？”

出乎他意料的是，亚茨拉菲尔校长淡绿色的瞳孔微微颤抖，他的眉毛下搭，露出悲哀又无助的表情。  
他难过地颤声说：“好……只要——只要你不——”

克鲁利明白了他的意思，他猛地站起来，胡乱踢掉运动短裤，然后把黑色的内裤脱下来，扔到校长的阴茎上。

亚茨拉菲尔眼神躲闪，不敢去注视学生那根又长又粗的性器。坏学生正自己撸动着，把油亮亮的龟头对准他的嘴巴。

亚茨拉菲尔校长亲口答应给他口交，简直比直接强奸了他更让克鲁利兴奋。他一手撸着阴茎，另一只手轻轻抚摸校长红润的唇，带着迷恋又兴奋的神情。  
“给你个好东西，先生。你没吃过这么年轻的鸡巴吧？现在来尝尝它。”

他把鸡巴送到了亚茨拉菲尔校长嘴边，校长大眼睛中露出恐惧的神情，但乖顺地张开樱唇，含住了他的龟头。

克鲁利感受着他灵活柔软的小舌舔舐马眼，顺着阳筋一点一点地舔过。校长先生很配合，似乎知道自己如果不卖力把这个坏学生侍候好，今天就难逃被强奸的命运。他淡绿色的眼中流出了生理性泪水，看起来可怜又悲惨，像个被男人玩弄的小性奴，但嘴上却一点也不敢放松，乖乖地吞吐着男生的性器，让这跟狰狞粗长的紫红年轻鸡巴，在自己嘴里操着，发泄欲望。  
克鲁利的心头快要炸开。他在操校长的嘴巴，而校长乖顺地吞咽他，甚至会主动给他来一个让人腰眼发麻的深喉。亚茨拉菲尔校长，总是高高在上、穿得像个禁欲的修士、爱吃焦糖布丁和冰淇淋甜筒的校长先生，正在为他的学生像个饥渴的婊子似的口交。

校长先生跪在地上，双手反剪在背后，粉嫩的鸡巴暴露在空气中，一对胸脯鼓鼓囊囊，尖端粉嫩挺立。他张开樱桃一般粉嫩的唇，吃着他的鸡巴，水声渍渍，头前后摇摆，绿色的眼睛抬起，可怜又顺从地看向他学校未来的级长。  
“张开嘴。”克鲁利抽出鸡巴，咬着牙根说。

亚茨拉菲尔校长泪眼朦胧，乖乖地张开了经受过一番折磨的红唇。滚烫浓稠的年轻精液，一股一股地射进了校长的口中，射在他柔软粉嫩的舌头上。

他全部咽了下去，并顺从地亲吻舔舐学生射过精的鸡巴，就像背德的母亲在亲吻自己亲爱的孩子。他漂亮的眼睛中有卖力又服从的眼神，询问着他的学生：我做得可以吗？

TBC？


End file.
